


Uma Thurman

by XWingKC



Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [17]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: So after the heartbreaking and heart wrenching story I have started, I needed to lighten my heart up a bit. I hope you see what I did here LOL!!
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677553
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Uma Thurman

They’d been trying to decipher Jack’s crossword puzzle. He seemed to be writing in Ancient now.

“Praclarush taonas. I…I think you wrote the name of the planet we will find the Lost City in the crossword,” Daniel said.

“Bit of a jump?” Jack replied.

“Why else would you do that?” Daniel said.

Carter grabbed the crossword.

“The clue for seven down is "celestial body" and he wrote Uma Thurman,” Carter laughed.

“Yes,” O’Neill said with a large smile on his face. “Only because Sam Carter didn’t fit,” he continued, quietly.

Daniel raised his eyes to Jack. Sam stared at him, mouth agape, still holding the crossword.

“What?” Daniel asked.

“What?” Jack asked right back.

Sam looked into Jack’s eyes, and for a moment, they shared other memories between them. Flashes of being separated by a force shield. Flashes of a room filling up with water. Stolen moments in rooms just before other people came in. Long nights remembered with their memories stamped.

“It has to mean something,” Daniel finally said.

“It does!” Jack yelled, and grabbed back the crossword, looks at it and lets out a puff of air. “I'm hungry!”

Then the three of them went to eat blue Jell-o and cake.


End file.
